1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to viewing systems and methods, and more particularly, to an environment viewing enabling system for enabling controlled and effective viewing of an environment.
2. General Background and State of the Art
An environment viewing system enables the user to view an environment such as one which includes a partition, so as to provide a view of the environment through the partition, as for viewing a specimen or specimens in a tank environment. The tank environment is bounded by the partition such as panes of glass or acrylic. The tank environment may consist of a marine tank environment, with marine specimens therein, or a dry tank environment, with land specimens therein.
Environment viewing systems may be used by hobbyists, researchers, students, or others, for effective viewing of a specimen or specimens in a tank environment through a partition. Such a system may include a magnifying lens to enhance observation of the specimen or specimens.
However, for effective viewing, the partition surfaces should be clean to enable clear viewing therethrough. Further, the system should be controllable and movable to enable viewing at a variety of locations. Also, magnification may be variable for enabling enhanced viewing. Still further, the system may include exterior and interior housings for effective viewing and maneuverability.
Also, if the exterior and interior housings are misaligned and become separated during use, the interior housing may sink in a liquid environment, requiring an individual to retrieve the interior housing from the bottom of the liquid environment.
Further, the system may include a housing and an interactive plate, for effective viewing and maneuverability. The system may also comprise a hand-held viewing device, for convenience of maneuverability and viewing. The system may still further include lighting such as light emitting diodes for illuminating the specimens within the tank environment. The system may also comprise a lens in the interior housing, for enabling a longer field of view of the specimens within the tank environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system which is capable of enabling the viewing of an environment through a partition in an efficient and effective manner.